Mine!
by kitkatfox
Summary: A grumpy half demon, his hopeful mate, a lovesick girl, and a group of lustful men. Yep, it's going to be one of *those* days...
1. Demon Attack

_Hey, I'm reposting this. The formatting was messed up on the old one and I didn't like how some of it was written. So, here's my first fanfiction on this website ever, new and improved!_  
**  
**

**Chapter One: Demon Attack**

It all started on a warm summer's day in Feudal Japan. Not much could ruin this opportunity. Except a grumpy half demon and his hopeful

mate, a lovesick girl, and a group of lusting males.

"Why are we still here?" asked Shippo "There's no jewel shard. We should just go...this place gives me the creeps." The fox demon

glanced around at the skeletons all over the open area, obviously left over from a large battle. Kagome shivered

"I don't know. Inu Yasha, why are we still here?" The hanyou glared at her

"Because demons aren't likely to come here, because of the skeletons and the nasty leftover carnage. They've already been here." Kagome tilted her head slightly

"So?" A voice spoke from behind her

"Lady Kagome; today is the new moon," muttered Miroku quietly, though Inu Yasha could still hear and gave him a fiery stare. Kagome looked down.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...sorry." Inu Yasha turned his gaze to her for a second before sitting down and glancing around at everyone.

"So we are staying here. Understood?" There were choruses of yeses. Miroku glanced around

"I agree with Shippo...there is a lot of bad energy here..." Sango rolled her eyes

"Too bad no rich nobleman to pay you to 'exorcise' it" Miroku smiled sweetly at her but she ignored him, "Inu Yasha, is there a hot spring nearby?"

"Oh! Please!" said Kagome hopefully but Inu Yasha frowned.

"Near a battlefield? Yeah right!" It was Kagome's turn to glare

"Well I'm going to look in that woodsy area over there, I think I hear water." Inu Yasha shrugged.

"Whatever, wench."

"Sit." Kagome, along with Sango, headed off towards a small area of forest and disappeared within its green depths. Miroku stood

"Maybe I should follow them." He grinned at the hanyou stuck to the ground and started off.

"Shippo! Stop him!" Shippo dashed after the monk and sunk his little teeth into one of Miroku's legs.

"Ouch! Shippo!" The kitsune dashed away as Miroku tried to hit him with the staff he always carried. Inu Yasha stood

"Thanks, Shippo. You're not going anywhere, monk." Miroku smiled weakly and took a slow step back

"Okay." Suddenly there was a familiar girl's scream from the forest, causing both Miroku and Inu Yasha to stare at the forest for a second before running towards it.

* * *

Kagome sighed; Inu Yasha could be such a jerk sometimes. Sango smiled at her.

"Bet I know what you're thinking about."

"What?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but that's all you ever think about. Or should I say who." Kagome frowned and stuck her tongue out at Sango

"You don't have to point it out." Sango giggled

"Yeah, sure. Look, it's obvious to everyone except you and apparently Inu Yasha that you like him...a lot. So...tell him!"

"I'll tell him if you tell Miroku you like him." Sango wrinkled her nose

"You're kidding right?"

"No, but I think the only person who's oblivious that you do like him is you."

"I do not like that perverted monk!"

"Then I don't like Inu Yasha." Sango sighed and glanced around

"Are we there yet?" Kagome laughed and shook her head

"I think Inu Yasha was right, I don't see any hot spring, just that stream we ran across a few minutes ago. Oh well." Suddenly they both froze as a sound reached their ears.

"Did you hear that?" ask Sango

"Uh...maybe..." The sound came again, a low growl. Kagome screamed as a strange demon appeared. It was tall, standing on two legs but with a cow's body. That is, except for the pig snout and curly tail at its rear. It growled again and brandished its horns. Sango let out a half-hearted giggle

"Man do I wish I had my boomerang..." Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, then back at the demon. Saliva dripped from its mouth and it growled again, this time words came out too.

"I want the jewel..." Kagome took a step back and whispered

"Okay...maybe we should run."

"You think?" said Sango as she stepped back too. Suddenly the demon lashed out and snatched Kagome.

"Give me my jewel!" Kagome let out a squeak of fear. The demon opened its mouth, and fangs were evident

"Heh...I didn't think cows had...teeth...like that." mumbled Kagome. It growled again. Suddenly its eyes widened in pain, as its belly was ripped open from behind. Kagome was dropped to the ground and hit her head on a rock, blacking out. Inu Yasha quickly finished off the demon and looked around for Kagome. Upon spotting her he rushed over and crouched next to her.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Kagome!" He picked her up and glared at Miroku and Sango

"One of you better be able to fix this." The two exchanged knowing glances and followed behind Inu Yasha as Shippo bobbed around.  
"Is she alright? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine!" Inu Yasha snapped. The kitsune pulled back in surprise at the shadow of fear entering the half-demon's voice. When he got her back to the camp they had set up, he had already sent Miroku to get water from the stream to rouse her. He laid her down gently and frowned "Dammit...if only I had gotten there sooner...or actually tried to save her instead of just killing the demon." Sango smiled at him.

"That's so sweet." He looked at her with confusion

"What is?"

"You care for her so much...too bad you won't admit it." Inu Yasha growled slightly

"What do you mean?"

"You like her...a lot." Sango blinked "Whoa...deja vu." Inu Yasha looked down, thinking, and then back up

"If I admit that I could, possibly, will you leave me alone?"

"Probably not, but you can tell me anyway."

"No. I'll only get teased."

"Well, you're pretty much admitting it by saying all that." He growled lightly again

"Remind me why you are tagging along with us again..."

"Because after I almost gave you're sword to Naraku, you told me to stay." she smiled smugly.

"Damn..." Suddenly his eyes widened "Stop! We have to worry about Kagome!" He turned back to the girl as Sango smiled and shook her head, whispering

"Point proven." Inu Yasha either didn't hear or decided to ignore her. Miroku came back with the water and Inu Yasha dipped a piece of cloth in it and wiped Kagome's face. She groaned slightly and Inu Yasha muttered

"Kagome?" Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with puzzlement

"Where am I?"

"I killed the demon...you hit your head on a rock."

"Oh..." she said, struggling up "Can I get a drink? I'm kind of thirsty." She got some water and everyone sat down. Kagome smiled slightly at Inu Yasha.

"You're hair looks funny." He glanced at it and realized that he had started changing; the sun was sinking below the horizon.

"Huh...I think this is the first time I haven't notice every detail of my change...it's because of you, wench." He hesitated, thinking she'd say the magic word but she only beamed

"Good." and went back to eating. Inu Yasha blinked, but shrugged. Soon everybody was getting ready for bed. Inu Yasha leaned against a charred tree and looked around. Miroku was opposite Inu Yasha, the girls in the five yards of space between them. Sango was sleeping a few feet away from Kagome, who had the kitsune with her as usual. As they all settled down and were drifting off, Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha

"Thanks for saving me."

"It wasn't you...it was the jewel shards wench." He regretted it immediately, and that showed in his eyes. Kagome just shook her head and closed her eyes. About an hour later, everyone seemed to be asleep except Inu Yasha. He looked into the sky and sighed.

"I hate the new moon."

"Why?" came a quiet voice and he looked back down to see Kagome sitting up and looking at him. "Why do you hate being human?"

There was a bit of hurt in her voice and Inu Yasha sighed

"Because I hate not being able to defend myself. I hate this stupid weak human body."

"So you want to be a full demon?"

"Yes."

"And that's why?"

"Yes. I want to be strong."

"What about your sanity? I've never seen a nice full demon..."

"I won't be crazy like them..." Kagome wriggled away from Shippo and moved next to him, though he avoided looking at her.

"I've never seen a nice full demon."

"What about Kouga?" sneered Inu Yasha, "You seem to think he's pretty nice."

"He's different..." Inu Yasha was hurt

"You...don't think I'm different?"

"You're pretty mean to me now, and you aren't even a full demon." Inu Yasha turned to gaze at her.

"Kagome...I'm sorry."

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"It's okay..." He leaned closer "I'll try to be nicer." She smiled back

"Only while you're a human. You'll go back to normal when the sun comes up." It was her turn to look away "You always do...but I appreciate the thought." Inu Yasha tilted his head. Was she...disappointed? She wanted him to be a weak human? "Do you...want me to stay human?" She looked at him.

"Huh? That's not what I said."

"That's what you're implying."

"No, I merely said that you tend to say stuff while you're human that you don't back up in the morning." He frowned "Don't be offended though..." He didn't answer. Kagome suddenly looked unsure. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. Or even gotten up." She returned to her sleeping back "Good night Inu Yasha... see you in the morning." Though it was hardly noticeable, she said the last bit sadly. Inu Yasha caught it, even with his human ears. She closed her eyes and drifted off, leaving Inu Yasha to his thoughts. Was she right?

Possibly...probably...but he still didn't want to stay human...did he? No. He wouldn't do anything, especially that, just to make Kagome happy. Right?


	2. You like Sesshomaru?

**Chapter Two: You Like Sesshomaru?**

Meanwhile a certain full demon brother of our favorite hero was looking for the group, but had stumbled across a small town instead.

"Where are we Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know Lord Sesshomaru." He was walking down the road, people fleeing when he almost tripped over a girl

"What the hell?" He looked down at her. She had straight black hair to her shoulder and a pretty face. She looked about seventeen. "You had better get away from me before I get you away from me."

The girl stared up at him _He's so...handsome...is he really a demon? I thought they were really ugly...  
_  
"Huh?" she said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"Look, girl, you are lucky I am in a hurry to find someone, otherwise I would delight in killing you. Kindly move out of my way before I decide to delay my progress and kill you anyway!"

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes wide and bright "I'm Ayo."

"I am the great Lord Sesshomaru. And you have displeased me." He sliced his claws across her shoulder "Let that be a warning to you."

She winced but stared at him with admiration. He stalked off as Jaken muttered

"She is still watching you." Sesshomaru frowned

"Just ignore her Jaken."

"Yes my Lord."

Ayo stood and glanced around "Wait...where is that book? I think it's got a recipe for a love potion in it." She dashed into a building and a second later there was a shout of joy.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. It seemed like there was no one else that was awake. Sitting up, she glanced down at Shippo and gently moved him over so she could stand. Then she grabbed her bag and started to walk off when Inu Yasha noticed her.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Going to take a bath, even if it has to be cold."

"You're not going anywhere." She turned to look at him

"I see someone has returned to normal. Why, if I may ask, do you want to treat me like a child? If I really wanted to go, you couldn't stop me."

"There could be more of those demons. I want you to wait for Sango to wake up, so she can bring her boomerang in case of anything."

"Because I'm so weak and defenseless..." She frowned angrily at him "Sit."

Smack.

"Wench."

"If Sango wakes up before I come back, tell her that I would welcome her company...and she can leave her boomerang behind." And with that, Kagome disappeared into the woods. Inu Yasha growled in frustration

"Stupid wench...she's gonna get herself killed one of these days." He cringed at the thought and shoved it away quickly, turning to keep an eye on Miroku, to make sure he hadn't heard of Kagome's plans.

* * *

Kagome was almost to the stream when she spotted something overhead and glanced up. She gasped and flipped around, running back to the camp calling,

"Inu Yasha!" He looked over at her, bristling and expected a demon to be right behind her. "Sesshomaru, he's-"

"Hello my dear brother." came a voice from behind them and Kagome skidded to a stop beside Inu Yasha.

"Here..." she finished unnecessarily. Sesshomaru gave them a cold smile and landed smoothly on the ground. Inu Yasha growled

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" The demon reached for the sword at his side

"To finish our fight. Last time I tried to test my new sword, some old guy with some fire saved you. This time, no such luck little brother. Draw our father's fang and let's test it, shall we?" Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsugia.

"Okay Sesshomaru, but you already made a stupid mistake. This isn't our father's fang anymore." And with that, he attacked. Kagome watched worriedly, crossing her fingers that Inu Yasha wouldn't drop his sword. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were awaking groggily.

Kagome looked around hurriedly, trying to find a way to stop this fight before something bad happened. She spotted a little girl standing next to Jaken and blinked. She didn't sense any youkai energy from this girl, she was human...a mortal...and with Sesshomaru? The young girl got a rare smile as she saw a way out. She moved next to Sango and whispered in the demon huntress's ear.

"Getting tired already are we brother?" Sesshomaru smirked at Inu Yasha, who was visibly sweating. "Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered...and I thought you had changed." The hanyou growled and launched himself at his older brother. Sango, on the other hand, was creeping around the perimeter of the fight, towards Rin. She knocked Jaken out and grabbed Rin around the throat, putting a knife to it.  
Sesshomaru sensed something was wrong and stopped fighting, glancing around. He paused when he saw the demon huntress holding Rin. His lip curled visibly as he glared

"What are you doing? Let the girl go, it will accomplish nothing." Sango gave him a small smile

"Oh really...and why is a great demon like yourself traveling around with a little girl?" The demon frowned and glanced at Inu Yasha, who looked confused. It wasn't his plan. Looking around some more, his eyes fell on Kagome who was smiling smugly. So the little miko thought she could get the better of him. He jumped over Inu Yasha and landed behind Kagome, swinging around and snatching her around the waist.

"So...what do you say now demon hunter?" Sango paled slightly, but didn't let go of Rin; instead she looked at the monk, who looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was frozen and obviously battling with some thoughts in his head. He turned to Sango and said hoarsely  
"Let her go Sango." But instead of releasing her, Sango looked at Kagome, who after all, had been the one who gave her the orders. Kagome struggled and suddenly kicked backwards, her heel connecting with a certain...important part of Sesshomaru. The "great" demon blanched and hunched slightly

"You stupid bitch." He put a clawed hand to her throat and squeezed. The miko started choking, first turning red, and then a lovely purple color. Inu Yasha eyes were wide and full of terror.

"Sesshomaru, stop it!"

"Hm...perhaps. Drop your sword." Kagome shook her head wildly as Inu Yasha sighed and let it go. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and she yelled

"Inu Yasha! Pick up the Tetsugia, right now!" He stared at her, and then reached for the sword as Sango stood and let go of Rin.

"Alright, I let the girl go. Now put Kagome down!" Sesshomaru jumped up onto his dragon, still holding Kagome around the waist

"Now when did I agree to that?" The dragon started to glide off "You can keep the girl, and I won't have to worry about her. Besides, this miko is much more useful than a little girl, and the Tetsugia. Thanks little brother." Inu Yasha snarled and took off after him.

* * *

Ayo stood watching as Sesshomaru went into the sky and pulled out a vial that seemed to have light pink fog in it.

"I hope this works..." She pulled out the stopper as she yelled "Hey, Sesshomaru!" He stopped and looked down at her, the fog streaming up in his direction. He tilted his head, recognizing her.

"You're that girl from the village...what's this?" He moved back from the fog, putting Kagome in front of him. Inu Yasha stopped below them.

"Kagome!" The fog swirled around the miko, as it was absorbed. Ayo's jaw dropped.

"No! There wasn't supposed to be another girl around!" Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome and shook his head slightly.

"I seem to be getting a slight headache." He suddenly saw Kagome in a new light "What...is...wrong with me?" Inu Yasha glanced up and yelled,

"Let her go Sesshomaru, I'll give you whatever you want!" The demon looked from Kagome to Inu Yasha.

"What if...I don't want to let her go?"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I want...her." Ayo sighed.

"Yep...knew I shouldn't mess with strange stuff. Things always seem to backfire for me." Inu Yasha turned his attention to Ayo  
"What did you do?" She smiled weakly at him.

"I may have made a love potion and accidentally...let it loose and...it looks like it didn't work right. I think I know what went wrong."

"What?"

"Well, I think I added the red fish scaled too late which means..." she paused, "Any man who is old enough and knows Kagome will...pretty much...fall in love with her." Inu Yasha blinked.

"They'll what?"

"Fall in love with her. I'm sorry, okay?"

"And just what were you trying to do with that potion?"

"Uh...get Sesshomaru to like me."

"Yuck. I see you're already mentally insane. How do we fix it?"

"No idea...I think it wears off...but I'm not sure."

"Oh great..." He looked back up at his brother "Sesshomaru! Let her go!"

"I don't think I will dear brother..." Inu Yasha sighed and jumped up at his brother, pulling out the Tetsugia and swiping carefully so he did not hit Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled back, his gripped lighter on Kagome, and she stepped on his foot. He yelped and let go and Kagome leapt into Inu Yasha's open arm. He landed back on the ground next to Ayo.

"Now...back to camp where we can figure this all out. You." He pointed sharply at the strange girl.

"My name is Ayo."

"Yeah, Ayo, whatever, you're coming with me. You're going to fix this."

"I'll try." Sesshomaru watched them leave, his eyes dark.

* * *

They arrived back and Miroku approached slowly

"What happened? Is Lady Ka..." He cut off, looking at her. Inu Yasha groaned

"Sango, get Miroku away." Sango grabbed him and shoved him away

"What is it?"

"Ayo, explain." The girl sighed and told the story again. Miroku listened patiently, nodding at some points, but had his eyes focused on Kagome, who was sitting next to Inu Yasha. Sango was listening and watching Miroku carefully, her boomerang poised. Inu Yasha was watching Kagome with a more concerned face, but not totally free of want. Kagome was turning slightly red and looking more and more uncomfortable. Ayo finished and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry again. Especially to you." She looked at Kagome "This will probably be hard..." Kagome sighed

"Yeah well..." She smiled brightly "It's not like we haven't gotten through worse." She stood and look at Ayo "I'm Kagome by the way."

"Ayo." Everyone else introduced themselves when suddenly Kagome gasped

"Oh no!" Inu Yasha looked at her

"What is it?"

"I still haven't taken a bath!" She grabbed her stuff "Come on Sango, you can come too if you want Ayo."

"Uh...sure." The three girls went into the woods and disappeared. Miroku stood up.

"Well...shall we go make sure-" Inu Yasha grabbed a handful of his robes.

"No. You stay." The monk sat back down.

"Okay, okay fine. But you know you want to look Inu Yasha." The hanyou frowned.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Uh huh, 'cause you know I'm right."

"Why aren't you thinking of a cure to this problem with Kagome?"

"Maybe because...let me think...oh yeah, I don't want to."

"You are such a lecher." Shippo sighed and muttered,

"Do you two ever not argue about Kagome?" Inu Yasha blushed slightly

"It's not always about Kagome." Shippo rolled his eyes

"Yeah, sure. And you aren't interested in her."

"Who said I was?"

"No one has to say that you are, Inu Yasha, it's pretty obvious..."

"Oh really furball..." He started to pounded the little kitsune's head.

"Wait, wait Inu Yasha!"

"What now?"

"Miroku!" Sure enough, the monk was creeping towards the woods and Inu Yasha jumped up.

"Get back here!" Miroku took off running, Inu Yasha racing behind him. Shippo sighed and glanced over at Kirara

"It never changes huh?" The kitten mewed in agreement.


	3. Repeated Past

**Chapter Three: Past repeated...or not**

Kagome sank into the water slowly

"Brrr...this is freezing; man do I wish I was at home...or at least at a hot spring." Sango smiled from her spot in the water.

"It's not that bad Kagome, come on, it could be worse." Ayo was watching quietly from a rock she was leaning against.

"How could it be worse? I mean, without putting some sort of creature in the water that could eat us or something."

"Well...there could be people...namely a certain person, watching us." Kagome bristled

"Neither of them better be!" She glanced towards the trees by the shore "Sit!" Nothing happened and Kagome nodded, smiling "Just for insurance." Ayo blinked

"What would that accomplish?" The miko and demon huntress explain the story of the jewel and everything that had happened so far.

"Wow...you have a very complicated life. If there's anything I can do to repay you for...the potion...just let me know, okay?"

"Sure Ayo, but don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't really be that bad." Sango shook her head.

"Every time someone says that, it always turns bad."

Suddenly there was a crash in the undergrowth and all three girls looked towards the bank. Kagome frowned and yelled

"Sit!" There was a loud thud followed by a groan and many curses.

"Dammit Kagome! What the hell! I was just stopping this stupid lecher from following you!"

"Yes Lady Kagome, and your spell seems to have pinned me under Inu Yasha," came Miroku's calm voice.

"Oh shut up monk, I'll get up in a minute," snapped the half demon. Kagome's eyes were blazing

"Don't you dare! Not until all three of us are dressed!" They got their clothes and put them on quickly and then Kagome sighed, "Fine, you can both get up now." Inu Yasha shoved Miroku away and stood.

"Thanks a lot wench, I was just trying to help."

"I'm sure."

"I doubt it was "helping" with the potion that's affecting Kagome." Ayo got glares from Inu Yasha and Kagome "I mean...sorry...just trying to be useful." Sango put an arm around her.

"Don't worry about it Ayo, and definitely don't listen to those two. You'll learn to ignore their arguments soon." She led the girl back to camp, dragging Miroku along by the ear. Inu Yasha sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Do your apologies have to sound like arguments too?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." This time he mumbled it and sat down against a tree. Kagome moved to sit next to him.

"That's alright, I understand. Thanks." She looked down "So...how long do you think this potion-y thingy will last?" She glanced back up at him as he shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"I dunno..." She rolled her eyes

"Are you even affected by it? Or do you have some weird immunity to it because you're in love with Kikyo?" His eyes shot open as he turned, staring at her.

"I...why did you say that?" She closed her eyes a moment, heaving a heavy sigh, before standing.

"Oh never mind, I'm going back to camp." She started to walk away when Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist.

"No, wait. I want to know why you said that." She flipped around, her eyes tearing up.  
"Because...I...oh, I don't know, maybe I was momentarily possessed by a demon! Or wait; maybe Kikyo's soul took over for a minute, no wait! I have an even better idea! Maybe I'm just so blinded by this potion that I'm rambling on like an idiot! Take your pick Inu Yasha." The hanyou pulled her down so she landed in his lap.

"Kagome...don't cry okay? Why... why does Kikyo always seem to make us argue, even when she's not here?" Kagome started sobbing, leaning against Inu Yasha's chest.

"I-I don't know...but truthfully, I wish that I had never met her..." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm starting to regret it too..."

"How cute. Hope you two are enjoying this moment, because it will be your last." They both looked up to see Naraku smirking at them from a few yards away. Inu Yasha stood, pushing Kagome behind him and reaching for the Tetsugia.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Why your death, as always Inu Yasha. But I have a different way of going about it this time..." There was a flash and everything went black.

* * *

Inu Yasha woke up, bound to a tree. He struggled, glancing around.

"Don't bother Inu Yasha; you won't be able to break those ties..." He focused on the person in front of him.

"Kikyo, w-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to help seal your fate...and the fate of your friend, Kagome." Inu Yasha froze and looked around wildly.

"Where is she? Kagome!"

"Yelling will do no good...but you can watch." She held up a mirror that looked uncannily like Kanna's. It showed Kagome lying on the ground.

"Is she...?"

"No, she's not dead...but she will be soon. Keep watching." Kagome started to open her eyes, groaning slightly, a shadow appearing above her.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Are you okay Kagome?" She glanced up to see Inu Yasha standing over her, looking slightly worried.

"I...think so. What happened?"

"I...defeated Naraku, it's all over." He held up a large piece of the Shikon Jewel, "See, I got the shards he had. You were knocked out, I moved you so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh..." He helped her up and then stepped back.

"Okay...now..." Kagome put a hand to her head, something didn't feel right...she wasn't getting the right aura from Inu Yasha...it seemed...weird. "Give me all the shards you have." Kagome looked at him.

"Why?"

"So we can put them together bitch, duh. Now hand them over!" The miko took a step back. There was definitely something wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing except I want you to give me the shards you have before I take them!" He growled and started reaching towards her. Kagome blinked, letting out a shaky breath.

"I...don't feel right...give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute, give the shards to me!" He snarled and jumped at her, claws extended.

* * *

"Don't you see Inu Yasha? You are going to betray her, just like you did me." Kikyo gave a rare smile "Let's see how she reacts to that."

The hanyou struggled more, growling,

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" The pretend him was attacking her, but she was dodging pretty well. Months of demon hunting had paid off. But he was starting to realize her pattern, so her evasion wouldn't last much longer. "Kikyo! If you hated our betrayal so much, then why are you doing this?"

"Because...I want that girl gone...she doesn't belong here anyway. This was Naraku's idea. I thought it might be amusing."

"Who's that demon who's pretending to be me?"

"Well, I knew Naraku wouldn't work, Kagome would sense him in a second. So I've been training this demon special, just for her. He's exactly like you. Only he works for me."

"You have serious problems Kikyo. This will never work! Kagome knows I'd never hurt her!"

"Does she? This demon looks like you, acts like you, and according to her perception, has no connection with Naraku. What other conclusion can she come up with? Is her bond with you stronger than our bond was? You two seemed to be arguing about that before I arrived."

"Of course it is! We actually trust each other!" Inu Yasha blinked. He knew she trusted him. Blindly and stupidly. But did he trust her?

He did. Utterly.

"Well Inu Yasha? How long do you think she'll last? I'll give her...another five minutes." He looked back at the mirror. Kagome was breathing heavily and sweating, she couldn't hold out much longer. The fake him had stopped and was smirking at her, laughing slightly.

"She won't think that's me...she won't."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

"Come on Kagome, just give me the shards! If you do, I might not rip your throat out...but I make no promises." Kagome frowned. Something was definitely not right. But...she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm not giving you the shards. How about you give me the shards you have, I'll add to the shards I have, and then give it back to you." At least that would buy her some time.

"No. I don't trust you." The miko blinked. That sounded...strange...like something Inu Yasha would never say. She decided to test something

"You...wouldn't hurt me right? You said you would always protect me..."

"That was then! This is now! Now I want the jewel so I can make Kikyo alive again!" Kagome allowed herself a smile. He had made a mistake

"What about becoming a full demon? Just like you said last night..." His face looked unsure for a moment. He was supposed to stick to the script. He didn't remember anything about...oh crap.

"Of course I want to be a full demon! Not a stupid human like you!" Kagome shook her head sadly.

"You forgot the magic word...stupid _weak _human. You're _not_ Inu Yasha."

* * *

"What?" Kikyo gasped as Inu Yasha grinned. Kagome knew him too well. He would have to remember to thank her if they ever got out of this mess.

"Oh look Kikyo, your demon pretender is a dud. Let me go." She looked at him

"Well...I couldn't make her believe you betrayed her. But I can still kill her." She set the mirror on a branch so Inu Yasha could see it and walked off, waving "Be back shortly, I have to take care of a slight...pest." Inu Yasha struggled wildly, looking at the mirror. The fake was advancing on Kagome.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm not. But that's not going to stop me from killing you." Kagome bit her lip. If this was a fake, where was the real Inu Yasha? As she hopped back from the demon, she decided to ponder that later, and worry about staying alive now.

"Stop." Came a voice from above and Kagome glanced up to see Kikyo standing on a ledge. What was she doing here?

"Yes milady?" The demon bowed his head "What do you wish me to do with her now?"

"I still want you to dispose of her, but...bring me the body. I want Inu Yasha to see it." So Kikyo had Inu Yasha. But where?

_I'm going to have to think of something...fast._

She sighed unhappily when suddenly she sensed jewel shards. Coming at a familiar speed.

_Fast!  
_  
"Kouga!" The wolf demon appeared next to her and glanced around

"What's going on? What's dog breath doing?" The fake glared at Kouga, growling. Kikyo sighed

"Just...kill them both." Kouga frowned, looking at Kagome

"What's going on? What is Inu Yasha doing? And who's that?"

"Well, that would be Kikyo. And that is not Inu Yasha. I don't know where Inu Yasha is. But that imitation is trying to kill me. I'm not sure what's going on." Kikyo turned, calling back over her shoulder,

"By the way, Inu Yasha is watching all of this through...a magic mirror." And with that, she disappeared. Kouga pushed Kagome behind him.

"Stay back."

"Alright...tell you what, how about you fight this demon, and I'll go see if I can find Inu Yasha. Okay?"

"Sure. See you in a bit." Kagome took off running, hoping with all her heart that Kouga would win.


	4. The Mark

**Chapter Four: The Mark**

For once, Inu Yasha was happy that Kouga showed up. He watched the fight for a moment, and then tried listening and sniffing to see if Kagome was anywhere near him. After a minute he caught a whiff of her scent and yelled,

"Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha!" He kept yelling until she appeared in the clearing, huffing. She walked over to him and collapsed next to the tree.

"Jeez...what...is...going on?"

"I'll tell you if you let me go, it's another arrow." She glanced up to see an arrow sticking out in the same place.

"Well, you'd think she would try something new." Inu Yasha smiled slightly as she reached up and pulled out the arrow. Inu Yasha tore the vines to pieces, and then glanced at the mirror.

"Well at least your buddy Kouga's winning." Kagome looked at the mirror.

"Well, that's good."

"Bravo...nice job you two." Naraku emerged with Kikyo standing next to him. "I expected this to happen a little bit sooner, and I wasn't expecting the wolf demon, but no matter. It still turned out exactly as I thought it would." By the glowering look on Kikyo's face, he had obviously not told her how he thought it would turn out. Inu Yasha reached for the Tetsugia again as Naraku chuckled "No, no. I'll give you some time to recover. We'll meet again..." He hesitated a moment, looking at Kagome with surprised eyes, then shook his head and glided off. Though he did seem to have some trouble taking his eyes from Kagome. Kikyo following behind him dejectedly.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never to do that again..."

"Uh...do what?"

"Not trust you." She looked at him, smiling.

"But you did, otherwise you would have thought that demon was me."

"Yes, but it took me longer than I would have wanted it to."

"And to think it was my complaining about being a human that gave it away."

"Yes, well." She looked back at the mirror. "Hey, Kouga's gone."

"He is?" Inu Yasha looked at the mirror. Sure enough, only the fake was there, looking pretty much...dead.

"Wonder where he went..." There was a breeze behind her.

"Looking for me Kagome? I bet you were worried...don't worry though, that demon was an idiot, all talk. I took care of him easily." He reached for her hands. "So now...now is when you declare your love for me and we walk off into the sunset." Kagome blushed.

"Uh..." Inu Yasha bashed him on the head.

"Only in your dreams, wolfy." Kouga frowned.

"Well, if it isn't the real idiot. And why was Kagome about to be killed by an image of you? Why weren't you protecting her!"

"I was a little...tied up. If you were in my place, you wouldn't have been able to do anything either. It was Naraku."

"That bastard? Well, at least she's okay. Where is the rest of your group?"

"We got...separated."

"Want me to help you find them?" Kagome and Inu Yasha replied at the same time,

"If you want."

"No." 

Kouga smiled at the girl.

"Okay Kagome. Oh, and by the way, I grabbed this for you Kagome." Kouga offered her the large piece of jewel the demon had.  
"Thought you might want it." Kagome smiled softly and took it "Thank you Kouga." Inu Yasha let out a growl of exasperation as they started walking. On the way, Kagome explain everything that had happened that day so far.

"So it's been a pretty weird day. Even by my standards."

"This potion...thing...how long will it last?"

"I don't know Kouga, but it doesn't seem to be very bothersome. Except for Miroku of course, but he's always perverted like that."

"Hmm...I can certainly tell something is different with you though, Kagome. You seem...more...intriguing. I feel more like I don't want to leave your side. What do you say? Be my mate?"

"Uh...no thanks Kouga...I don't think I want to be...tied down...at the moment. But I appreciate the offer..."

"No prob, I'll wait until you're ready." Inu Yasha growled again.

"Can we please change the subject?"

"What would you like to talk about Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"Something not so...Kouga oriented." Kouga frowned.

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Stop pretending like Kagome's interested in you! Like she'll ever agree to be your mate!"

"She said she wants to wait!"

"Read between the lines stupid, she isn't interested in you!" 

"Oh and your so much better, dog turd?" Kagome sighed.

"Hey guys?" They both stopped and looked at her "I think we're here." Sure enough, they had reached the campsite. Only Ayo, Rin, and Shippo were there though. Shippo immediately spotted Kagome and dashed over, jumping into her arms.

"Kagome! Where were you! Everyone was worried!" Then he whispered, "Sango and Ayo thought Inu Yasha kidnapped you."

"I heard that." Inu Yasha growled

"Oh hi Kouga!" Shippo said brightly, ignoring Inu Yasha "What brings you here?"

"I had to rescue Kagome because Inu Yasha was too busy being stuck to a tree." Shippo blinked.

"Wha-"

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku appeared next to her, his hand already wandering.

"Hentai!" Sango was right behind him, and gave him a sharp smack, sending him to the ground. "Hey Kagome! What happened?"

"Uh...why don't we all sit down and I'll tell what I know, and Inu Yasha can fill in the rest."

"What about me?"

"Oh, and you too, Kouga." As Sango and Ayo prepared some food, Kagome told everyone what happened, Inu Yasha cutting in occasionally and Kouga putting in some last words at the end. "And that's what happened. Wow, this stuff is really good." She took another bite of the food. Sango smiled.

"It was all Ayo." Ayo turned pink

"Oh...I just...learned to cook. It's nothing really." Miroku shook his head.

"No, it is really good. Will you cook for me forever and bear my-" Sango and Kagome both hit him on the head and he fell, knocked unconscious for a little while. Ayo blinked in confusion.

"What the..." Sango gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ayo nodded.

"Okay then." After everyone finished eating, Kagome yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed..." Sango nodded.

"Me too...it's been an interesting day." Everyone started getting ready for bed, Rin and Ayo sleeping on the same blanket and Sango with Kirara, Shippo with Kagome, like usual. Inu Yasha settled against a tree and frowned when he saw Kouga standing near him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because..." He was gazing at Kagome and Inu Yasha growled slightly.

"You are not staying here all night."

"Maybe I won't, maybe I will." The hanyou reached for the hilt of the Tetsugia.

"I'll make sure you don't..." Kouga sighed.

"Doesn't Kagome look so pretty and peaceful when she sleeps?" Inu Yasha frowned. That was his line...to himself of course, he would never say that aloud. "She isn't marked yet is she?" Inu Yasha snapped to attention.

"What?"

"I said she isn't fully marked yet...have you even started? Do you even know the seven steps?"

"Of course." he snarled, "All youkai are told soon after they're born."

"Well I wasn't sure if you knew, after all, you aren't full youkai."

"Shut up."

"So how far have you gone?"

"None of your business."

"Let's see...the first step is complimenting her or bringing an offering. Inu Yasha?"

"Second is protecting her...I know, I know!"

"And the third is...oh yeah, physical contact such as hugging...holding hands. Fourth is...kissing, of course. Fifth is exchanging some sort of vows. For example..."

"I love you..." whispered Inu Yasha, looking tenderly at the sleeping girl. Kouga didn't notice.

"Yeah that works. Agreeing to be mates does too. And sixth is..."

"Blood exchange." mumbled Inu Yasha "Seventh is actual mating, yes, I know Kouga, we all do."

"Not Kagome..." And with that, Kouga left in his familiar whirlwind. Inu Yasha kept watching Kagome, a soft look on his face.

"The third step...that's how far I've gotten...farther than that stupid wimpy wolf." He thought of the steps he had completed, the first, he offered her his fire rat outer kimono before fighting Yura. The second was when they were fighting Sesshomaru and he promised to protect her. The third, which was as far as he had gotten was the time they had held hands. He smiled slightly. "I wonder..." He closed his eyes a moment, imagining the rest of the steps. When he got to the sixth, his eyes flew open and he shook his head "What is wrong with me! Dammit...stupid potion probably..." He looked at Kagome again "At least...I think it's the potion..." But secretly, he hoped it wasn't...


	5. The Steps

**Chapter Five: The Steps**

Kagome awoke slowly, groaning slightly. She batted at the air.

"Stupid sun...go away..."

"Oh yeah, like you can really make the sun go away." Inu Yasha said, standing up. _Actually...she could probably charm it right out of the sky. _He turned slightly red, causing Kagome to blink at him as she sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay..." She yawned, glancing around "Well, it looks like everyone is still asleep. Hey...where's Kouga?"

"He left last night..." Inu Yasha looked away. He hoped she wasn't disappointed that he was gone.

"Oh good." He looked back at her with surprise "It was getting too crowded here...I was going to see if I could convince him to leave anyway."

"Oh..." Sniffing slightly, he realized his brother was nearby, probably watching them "Sesshomaru's still around somewhere."

"Oh great. Well, are you going to rudely wake everyone up or what?"

"No..." He shook his head "I kind of like it quiet like this."

"So I suppose you want me to go back to bed?"

"No. I like it better when it's just us." Kagome looked at him with confusion. "What?" he said, a little more harshly than he meant to.

"I thought...you preferred to be alone." She stood and moved next to him.

"I...did." She glanced at him.

"Oh. I see." He sighed, looking down.

"So...are we going after jewel shards?"

"You're giving me the option?" Kagome gave him a puzzled expression "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, Kouga did give you that huge chunk."

"Oh, yeah, but that's not all of it."

"Almost all of it though...we only have a few more, including the ones Kouga has." He said.

"True" she replied, "So what are we going to do today instead?" Inu Yasha took a deep breath and gazed at her.

"You want to go on a walk?" Kagome just stared back "Uh...I mean..."

"I would love to." She gave him a sincere smile and he grinned back. They started walking towards the woods in silence. Once they reached the edge of the leafy area, Inu Yasha stopped and glanced behind them.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kagome.

"Just making sure no one's following us." Then they entered the forest. Somehow it looked prettier than it did the day before, though maybe it was the mood. Inu Yasha stopped near the spot they were the day before and glanced at the girl next to him "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"What are...you going to do after the jewel has been completed?"

"I don't know...give it to you. You can have your wish."

"What wish?" He asked, absentmindedly.

"To become full demon..."

"Oh yeah..." He stared at the ground uncomfortably "I...don't want to be full demon anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I want...to stay with you." He turned his gaze to her surprised face.

"W-what?"

"I want to stay with you. When the jewel's finished, I don't want you to leave."

"Oh..." She hesitated, before asking "What...about Kikyo?" Inu Yasha huffed in frustration. Did Kagome learn anything? Kikyo tried to kill them both! Like she was even a factor anymore!

"I made a mistake with Kikyo, okay?" Kagome frowned

"How do you know I'm not a mistake too?" Inu Yasha almost growled, but held it back, thinking. _How can I tell her what I feel? I'm terrible at this stuff_.

He suddenly realized what he should do. He couldn't tell her.

He could show her.

He gently put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up slowly. Then he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Kagome froze under him, before kissing back, quite passionately.

_Definitely not a mistake,_ thought Inu Yasha.

_This has to be a dream...but it's more real than any dream I've ever had,_ thought Kagome.

They both stood there, not moving for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds before slowly breaking apart. _Take that Kouga_ whispered a voice inside Inu Yasha. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes half closed and her face flushed. Inu Yasha thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Kagome..." She gazed at him expectedly. Should he tell her what Kouga and him were discussing the night before? Naw. "I've...wanted to do that for...awhile."

"Me too..." She sighed, a small, happy sigh.

"So..."

"This is awkward..." She looked down "Uh...you think anyone else is awake now?" He shrugged.

"Dunno." She smiled

"Does it matter?"

"Nope." Giggling slightly, she kissed him lightly again, before turning to head back. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked back at him over her shoulder. Should he...go ahead...with the fifth?

"I...love you." Her eyes fluttered before she responded in a quiet voice

"I love you too..."


	6. The Monk and the Huntress

**Chapter Six: The Monk and the Huntress**

Back at camp, Sango was awaking slowly, sitting up and glancing around.

"Hmm...I wonder where Kagome and Inu Yasha went." She smiled faintly and glanced over at Miroku who was sleeping against a tree, his head in a funny position. "Miroku." He didn't move "Miroku!" He still didn't move, though she could hear someone groaning behind her, either Ayo or Rin. "Hot spring!" Miroku's eyes snapped open as Sango shook her head.

"Huh?" He cringed, cracking his neck "Ow...now, what did you say?"

"Hentai." she muttered

"Why good morning Lady Sango, how are you on this fine day?" As he was saying this, he was slowly creeping closer.

"I'm fine...ah! Hentai!" She smacked him before he could reach his destination "Do you know where Inu Yasha is? Or Kagome?"

"No idea...perhaps Kagome has been kidnapped again. Maybe I should go rescue her."

"You'll do no such thing. Kagome wasn't kidnapped the first time you thought that! Maybe Naraku showed up again or something." Miroku nodded.

"Possibly. In which case we should go find them. They might need our help."

"I don't know...they could be having a 'private conversation', and we certainly don't want to interrupt that."

"True. Shall we have our own 'private conversation'?" He leaned closer to her and Sango blushed, moving away.

"Quit it Miroku."

"Wow. You didn't call me hentai. Could you perhaps be warming up to me?" Sango remembered what Kagome said about her being the only one who didn't know she liked Miroku.

"I-I'm not." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Glancing behind her he muttered "Here come the lovebirds now. We can finish this conversation later Sango." She blushed; he hadn't said "lady". She looked behind her and saw Kagome and Inu Yasha walking back towards them.

"Kagome doesn't look angry...and Inu Yasha looks...happy."

"I think that perhaps they have admitted their feelings Lady Sango." Ah, the lady was back now.

"Are you really that perceptive?" She asked, though she believed him. Kagome's face had a pink tint to it and they were holding hands. Though as soon as they noticed Miroku and Sango were awake, they separated, Kagome going to pack her stuff and Inu Yasha glancing around, sniffing for his brother.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, sitting up. Sango frowned slightly. Why did Sesshomaru have this girl hanging out with him? Inu Yasha sighed.

"He's near...I can smell him. We all know why he's still here too." He looked pointedly at Kagome, who turned red.

"Oh that...well, it's not my fault." Inu Yasha nodded.

"That's true." He glanced over at Ayo, who was just waking up. Sango glared at him

"It's not Ayo's fault either! It was an accident!" Miroku nodded, standing and making his way towards Kagome, who was bent over, putting stuff into her backpack.

"That's true, it was an accident." Inu Yasha gave Miroku a low, dangerous growl as he neared the miko, though she didn't notice at all. "I mean...it's not her fault that Lady Kagome was with Sesshomaru when she used the potion." He was still creeping towards Kagome.

"Miroku..." snarled Inu Yasha. The monk stopped, then suddenly grinned

"So what were you and Lady Kagome doing in the woods...all alone?" Inu Yasha's eyes blazed as Kagome straightened up, blushing.

"Nothing Miroku." The hanyou replied. "At least, nothing that concerns you."

"Oh really...hmmm. Sounds interesting." Sango cut in quickly.

"Shall we pack up and look for jewel shards?" Kagome held up the large piece of the jewel.

"Kouga gave me this."

"Oh yeah, he got it from the fake Inu Yasha." Sango muttered, "Well. I'm sure there's still a few more shards out there." Inu Yasha nodded.

"Yeah, but Naraku probably has them. Well, plus the shards Kouga has. Maybe we should take it easy today, I mean with all the 'excitement' yesterday." He looked over at Kagome, who was looking back at him. Their eyes held a moment, everyone watching them until Shippo yawned loudly.

"What's going on?" He looked around, his eyes falling on Inu Yasha and Kagome "What happened to you two?" They blinked at the same time and looked at the kitsune.

"Hey Shippo," said Kagome, quietly. Inu Yasha didn't say anything; instead he sighed and turned, walking a little ways away. Kagome followed him, biting her lip. "Inu Yasha?" He stopped.

"What?"

"What do you want to do today?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Huh?"

"I said," she smiled at him, "What would you like to do today? If you could do anything."

"Something away from all these guys." Her smile widened, as she turned pink.

"Just us?" He nodded and she beamed, "What would we do to get rid of them?"

"Really?" He grinned at her saying, "I could probably think of something."

Shippo frowned from where his was sitting, next to Rin. He could hear every word of Kagome and Inu Yasha's conversation, though he was probably the only one. It wasn't fair! They always seemed to ditch him!

Miroku sighed, shaking out his robes and looking over at Sango.

"So. a non-productive day. What should we do?" He winked at her and a blush crept across her face.

"Not what you're thinking."

"Have we become psychic Lady Sango? I don't believe so, what do you think I was thinking?"

"Hentai."

"Of course not Lady Sango, I would never dream of thinking that about you. You're special."

"Uh Huh. Just like all the other 'special girls'." Miroku sat near her, and shook his head.

"No, that is not what I meant. You have something different, Sango." Looking down, her blush deepened. Ayo stood, holding Rin's hand.

"Rin and I are thinking of going to look for Sesshomaru, okay?" The demon huntress glanced over at them and frowned.

"Not by yourselves, Shippo, Kirara, go with them." Shippo pouted, but eventually agreed and the troupe left. Inu Yasha and Kagome wandered back over.

"Uh, we're thinking of splitting up. You two go look around that way, and we'll go this way," mumbled Kagome. Sango blinked.

"Look around for what? I mean, what are we going to find? You're sending us the way we came fr-" Miroku put his hand over her mouth and whispered.

"Shh! They want a 'private moment', it's not like we actually have to do anything." Inu Yasha heard of course, but didn't say anything, instead picked up Kagome's pack and started walking.

"Come on wench." Kagome sighed heavily, but didn't say anything, following after him instead. Miroku moved his hand away from Sango, though slowly, and sat on his heels.

"So what shall we do?" She stood and looked around.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" There was a pause, "I can't believe I just asked that question." Miroku beamed at her.

"Well I think it's wondrous that you're giving me the choice. Because if it were up to you, we would probably be demon hunting all day, which would become incredibly boring. We should do something more self-fulfilling."

"I am not letting you chase girls around," said Sango flatly.

"That is not what I was referring to. I meant-" and suddenly, he looked away.

"Are you turning red? What are you thinking!" Sango of course, thought he was thinking something inappropriate. But our favorite monk was not. He was blushing because he was trying to suggest a romantic day with the one girl he couldn't joke about love with. "If you're going to be thinking about perverted stuff, I'm leaving!" She stood sharply and started to stalk off. Miroku flinched and moved forward quickly, grabbing the demon huntress's wrist.

"That's not what I was thinking Sango!" He looked pleadingly at her "I was thinking about maybe having a day for just us." The monk looked down, embarrassed. Sango's jaw dropped

"Huh?"

He glanced back up at her

"I think that we would have fun together. I like the idea of us being alone."

"Oh. R-really?" She started blushing. "Well." There was a long silence. "What should we do now?" Miroku smiled and whispered.

"I don't know. What do you think?" His eyes were twinkling at her and her blush quickly darkened. He got to his feet and hesitated, before leaning towards her. Her eyes widened as his lips covered hers, but soon she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. They stayed like, not even noticing when Kagome came back, stared at them for a moment, then grabbed a book on the ground and dashed off. Sango finally pulled away, looking to the side.

"That was…" she smiled faintly, "nice." Miroku smiled back.

"Shall we go further?" There was another minute of silence, then a loud slap. All seemed to be going well between the monk and the huntress, or at least back to normal.

_I have the next chapter ready, unfortunately it's on my old old computer that we're having troubles with, so as soon as it's fixed, I shall post the next chapter. I know I have no updated in more than a year I think. Sorry! I'll try to get on a roll!_


End file.
